These apparatuses conventionally have a feed location at which the articles to be packed are introduced individually or in stack form into the apparatus. From there they are conveyed into a pack already kept in an open state, e.g. using a slide or ram. Subsequently the filled pack is closed and removed from the apparatus.
The known apparatuses are generally constructed as fixed installations.
The problem of the invention is to provide an apparatus of this type which, with limited expenditure, makes it possible to adapt the apparatus to different circumstances, e.g. to different pack sizes. The conveying paths are to be kept short, so that a high processing speed can be achieved.